warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood On the Moor
Prologue Nightpaw woke up, she looked around. She was in a large flower field! She began to walk around in this small field, she wondered where she was. It wasn't the clans home... this place was full of trees so it wasn't Windclan territory thats for sure! "Hello young apprentice." nightpaw whipped around, a grey she-cat stood there. "I ummm hello..." Nightpaw went over to the She-cat "Where am I?" The she-cat let out a purr. "your in the flower fields of the dawn of course!" Nightpaw tilted her head but shook it off. "Whats your name?" "...Brindle...Tail." Chapter 1 "Nightflower, what are you doing?!" Rosestar hissed, Nightflower had her near a cliff, where the gorge was. the rushing river at the bottom was sure to kill her! "I'm making this clan my clan!" Nightflower threw Rosestar into the gorge, and watched as her body fell, listened to Rosestars yowl of fear, the sound of a snap and splash as the body hit the river. Rosestar was no more. Nightflower smirked in satisfaction, now that the old, troublesome leader was out of the way. windclan belonged to her! Oh and how she would make Brindleshade proud! Nightflower turned and began to walk back to Windclan camp. She leapt up on the tall-rock. "Let all cats old enough to run in the moor, gather below for a clan meeting!" Cats came around, murmurs swept through the clan. They were wondering where Rosestar was. "I'm very sad to say, Rosestar was thrown of the gorge by a...Thunderclan warrior." Yowls of shock and outrage came from the clan below her. Poor little fools believed their "Oh so strong and grateful deputy!" "I say we attack Thunderclan for killing Rosestar!" One warrior other yowls of agreement rose from the cats below. Nightflower flicked her tail to silence them, she waited until no other words rang out in the clearing. she then spoke. "Trust me, we will attack Thunderclan soon. We will raid them of their kits and prey, kill their elders, and force them to give us half of their territory!" Yowls of approval came down from the cats below, she once again silenced them. "Now, i'm going to appoint two- no- three! New warriors, Mistpaw, Shinepaw, Sheeppaw, step forward." The three apprentices bounced forward, exicment in their gaze. Nightflower curled her tail around her paws. "You are now Mistfern, Shineclaw, and Sheepscar." The clan looked confused for a moment, just naming then without the proper words, but they shrugged it off. "Mistfern! Shineclaw! Sheepscar! Mistfern! Shineclaw! Sheepscar!" Nightflower waited for them to calm down. Nightflower then raised her voice. "We will attack Thunderclan after I receive my nine lives!" With that, Nightflower leapt down and stalked out of camp. there would be no need for any herbs for her traveling. Nightflower dashed out into the moor. ''She ''would be the one the take the forest over. ''She ''would be the one to destroy the clans who refused. Nightflower broke into a run, she stopped at the barn. She had a good day of sunlight left before she could go to the moonstone. Maybe it would be good to...test her claws...for just a bit... Nightflower walked around the two-leg place. She let out a purr as two kits and their mother slid out of a strange flappy thing and into their small territory. Nightflower grinned and slid out of her hiding place. The mother let out a hiss to Nightflower, as other kits started to come out of the flappy thing. ''two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight?! Wow, quiet the litter! Such a shame the mother has to go! ''Nightflower let out a purr to the kits. She then looked at the mother. "Adorable are they not?" The mother flattened her ears to Nightflower, Nightflower knew she needed to get her nine lives, so flicked her tail, then turned to leave. ''I'll get the kits on my way back! ''Nightflower quickly left the clearing, and headed on her route to the moonstone. She looked up at the color changing sky, it was blood, going from orange to red to let the blood in the sky flow. Nightflower turned her attention away from the blood in the sky to press forward. Finally, after what felt like lifetimes, she arrived at mothermouth. Nightflower knew she wasn't allowed to speak from here on out, it wasn't like she bothered to bring anyone ''with ''her! Without looking back, Nightflower pressed forward into the the shadow cave. ''Could this cave get any longer?! ''Nightflower picked up the pace, she didn't care that the cave brushed her pelt as it got smaller the further she got. Finally, she reached the moonstone, she sat down, and waited for moonhigh to come, at last, the moonstone lit up the walls of the place. It was time. ''Finally! ''Nightflower didn't hesitate to press her nose to the stone, then fell into a deep sleep. Nightflower woke in a starry clearing, but... the cats seemed....hostile? "Leave! You are not welcome here!" One hissed, Nightflower backed away, confused. "You are no leader!" Nightflowers eyes widened in shock and fury, fire cursed through her veins. ''They've rejected my leadership of Windclan! ''Nightflower turned tail to run, the border between Starclan and the Dark forest. She didn't look back, just kept running through the endless mist. Nightflower took in the silence of the mist, and, soon enough, found herself not being able to breath at all... Nightflower broke out of the mist, into a marshy clearing. ''The place of no stars ''Nine cats padded into the clearing, Nightflower recognized them as: Brindleshade, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, Mapleshade, Antpelt, and Thistleclaw. Nightflower nodded in greeting to all the cats before her. Brindleshade stepped foward to Nightflower, and dipped her head in greeting to the shadow-furred cat.